


Don't Worry, Yakov Doesn't Actually Fire Them

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Allusions To Yuuri's Drunken Shenanigans At A Christmas Party, Alternate Universe, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Featuring Yurio as an intern who quits his job 10+ times a day, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining Victor Nikiforov, They're Coworkers AU, Which Made Viktor Fall In Love With Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: Viktor, after his eyes flit over the drinks on the menu, eyes Yuuri with a smirk. “I’m going to have to insist you have a drink with me in celebration.”Yuuri looks up from his own menu, which he’d been studying like it was some important tome holding all the answers to the universe, and does that cute flustered, blush-y thing that never fails to make Viktor’s heart do a few cartwheels.“Just one,” Yuuri concedes, voice soft.“Just one,” Viktor repeats. “We don’t want a repeat of the Christmas party, do we?” Viktor adds with a wink that never fails to make Yuuri even more flustered and blush-y.





	Don't Worry, Yakov Doesn't Actually Fire Them

Viktor, after his eyes flit over the drinks on the menu, eyes Yuuri with a smirk. “I’m going to have to insist you have a drink with me in celebration.”

Yuuri looks up from his own menu, which he’d been studying like it was some important tome holding all the answers to the universe, and does that cute flustered, blush-y thing that never fails to make Viktor’s heart do a few cartwheels.

“Just one,” Yuuri concedes, voice soft.

“Just one,” Viktor repeats. “We don’t want a repeat of the Christmas party, do we?” Viktor adds with a wink that never fails to make Yuuri even _more_ flustered and blush-y.

“No, no we don’t,” Yuuri says with a short, awkward laugh.

Viktor takes the liberty to flag down their server and order drinks. The few minutes between that and when they arrive is spent in a lull of silence, the both of them going back to studying the menu and deciding on their respective dinners.

The waitress, young and with a smile that’s only just _slightly_ forced, comes back with their drinks and takes the rest of their orders before power-walking off to the darker depths of the restaurant, leaving them to their well earned toasting.

Yuuri gives their drinks a funny look and a little scoff of laughter.

“What?”

Yuuri cocks a brow at him, and that crush Viktor’s been harboring for the better half of a year flares up and clenches his heart tight. “I thought we were having a drink, not a smoothie.”

Viktor lets out a noise of offense. “This is a drink- we’re celebrating, we can indulge a little, right?”

“Yeah, but this thing’s sugar content is probably twice as much as it’s alcohol content,” Yuuri fires back, shyness seemingly forgotten, “I figured _you_ would care about that.”

In the low light of the lamp hanging above their heads Viktor can see that little sparkle in Yuuri’s deep brown eyes- the one he gets whenever he lets his walls down enough to tease or joke around with Viktor.

“And what’s that supposed to mean, dear Yuuri?” Viktor teases right back. Yuuri’s ears and cheeks turn a wonderful shade of pink, but he doesn’t shy away from him like he’s sometimes prone to doing.

“I don’t know, _Mr. Dry Chicken Breast With Salad,_ I just thought you would generally take those sort of things in to consideration,” Yuuri says, with narrowed eyes. It’s Viktor’s turn to fluster, and he’s not totally sure why- the sly look on Yuuri’s face, the fact that Yuuri’s been paying a lot closer attention to his lunches than he thought, or the implication that his chicken breast cooking skills leave something to be desired and _it’s obvious_.

“Yes... well, that’s not what matters right now, right _now_ we are celebrating a project successfully finished and presented,” Viktor says, lifting his cocktail towards Yuuri, “and we should have a little toast.”

The corner of Yuuri’s mouth curls, his expression sharp and brimming with amusement, clearly noticing that he’s tripped Viktor up. He lifts his glass up too and clinks it gently against Viktor’s.

“To one project well-done, and hopefully many more,” Viktor says, adding another wink in for good measure. Yuuri takes that one in much better stride. “And that we both get wildly rich and retire young.” _And perhaps get married and buy a big farm so they can adopt lots of dogs... Not that Viktor has been fantasizing about that or anything._

Yuuri takes a sip and cringes. “Okay, but I am picking our next drink.”

Viktor perks up. “Oh, so now we are breaking our one drink rule?”

“You said we’re celebrating, right? We should indulge a little?”

Viktor hums. “I do believe the words may have come from me, yes.”

***

Two drinks turns in to... more than that. Then into a few more. And the restaurant, with it’s small space near a speaker where today's latest pop hits play from, becomes the space where they recreate some of the events of the fabled Christmas Party.

They only _just_ manage to not get kicked out.

***

They fall on to the springy mattresses closest to the door in their shared hotel room, one of Yuuri’s hands in Viktor’s hair and the other on his ass, his mouth hot and demanding. It’s everything Viktor’s been dreaming and craving for since that damn party, and each taste he gets has him hungry for more.

The walk back had been perilous, their balance thrown off kilter and minds on everything but keeping their bodies upright. At _some_ point they managed to make their way in to a drugstore and get the necessary items for sex. The memory is already fuzzy, but Viktor’s clutching a small plastic bag with a level of desperation not even he thinks he could have ever reached. It’s a testament to how badly he needs to get laid.

He feels hot. Yuuri feels even hotter. Things need to be done about that.

His fingers fumble for the buttons of Yuuri’s hideously ill fitting dress shirt- the fact that the buttons seem to be giving him a hard time in his moment of need only makes him hate the thing more-

“Dammit,” Viktor grumbles, gripping at the shirt with both hands- stiill clutching the bag in his sweaty palm, and rips the damn thing open right as Yuuri lets out a confused little “huh?”

“ _Hey-_ ”

“It was ugly anyway,” Viktor mumbles as goes to kiss the cute little frown off Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri lets out a muffled _harrumph_ and lets Viktor press him harder in to the cheap mattress.

He’s pulled from his daze when he hears ripping and soft pops. Followed quickly by Yuuri’s hands feeling up his bare chest.

Viktor pulls back to look down at the carnage, and then back at Yuuri.

Yuuri’s smirk is devious, and overwhelmingly sexy. “Only seems fair.”

Viktor shivers and his cock throbs. He dives back down for more. Yuuri's got greedy hands, snaking around Viktor's waist to spread his fingers over his back, pulling him down. Viktor lets out a broken moan in to Yuuri’s mouth, letting his hips fall. He can feel the bulge of Yuuri’s erection beside his own. With his feet still planted on the floor, Yuuri bucks his hips, grinding himself in to Viktor viciously.

Viktor chokes. He’s waited far too long for this. He’s not sure how much longer he can go without having Yuuri inside him. He pushes himself up, tearing his shirt off with frantic, uncoordinated hands. Yuuri’s hands and gaze take him in without a hint of shame or trepidation. Viktor steps off the bed as he unfastens his jeans, swaying as he pushes them down his hips. Yuuri helps him with the task, dragging down skin-tight denim while Viktor tries to wiggle out without falling.

“How do you even breathe?” Yuuri chuckles, holding up the offending garment to give it a quick look before tossing them aside.

“They’re meant to look good,” Viktor purrs, kneeling on the edge of the bed, looming over Yuuri in nothing but a silky black thong. “Not be _comfy_.”

Yuuri’s eyes drift up from where they’d been staring at Viktor’s erection, his smile crooked and utterly destroying whatever was keeping Viktor’s head from being totally in the clouds. “Did you wear them for me?”

“Yes,” Viktor whispers. He can feel the heat rise in his cheeks while Yuuri’s smile gets wider. “Did you like them?”

Yuuri hums, grabbing on to Viktor’s waist as he leans in to kiss Viktor’s stomach. Viktor rakes his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, fingers curling tight at the roots. Yuuri moves lower, his breath tickling Viktor and making him twitch. The chuckle Yuuri lets out is almost silent, and before Viktor has a moment to react further Yuuri’s fingers are skirting along Viktor’s sides. Startled laughter bursts out of Viktor, his whole body twitching in response.

“Yuuri- _wait_ \- AH!”

Yuuri drags him down on to the bed and climbs on top of him, sitting on Viktor’s hips and goes back to tickling Viktor. Viktor cackles and squirms, weakly batting at Yuuri’s hands.

“Yuuri _stop_ ,” he whines through breathless laughter.

“Say the magic word-”

“Please, please, please!”

He gasps for air when Yuuri’s touch turns firm, his hands flattening out and sliding up Viktor’s chest as he bends forward until his face is hovering just above Viktor’s. His gaze is heavy, lids hanging low on his darkened eyes, his voice rough as he says: “You have an adorable laugh.”

It’s a good thing that Yuuri’s sitting on him, because he’s pretty sure he could float away at this moment.

Yuuri presses a kiss on the corner of Viktor’s mouth before sitting back up. He pulls his ruined shirt off before crawling off Viktor and stepping off the bed to take off his jeans, left in nothing but his glasses and boxer breifs, his erection pushing against the dark fabric. Viktor sits up, scooting forward and pulling Yuuri in, pressing his face in to the bulge, letting the desperation flow out of him unbidden. Yuuri gasps as Viktor mouths his shaft through the fabric, his hands tight in Viktor’s hair. Viktor presses a wet kiss where the head has left a small wet spot on the fabric, his hand stroking the length of it.

He looks up to see Yuuri’s wrecked expression and says, “I want this in me.”

Yuuri replies with a groan and lets his head fall back.

Satisfied with how worked up he has Yuuri, he pulls away, slipping the thong off and crawling up the bed. Viktor lays on his belly, clutching one of the pillows to his chest and pushing his hips up. He glances over his shoulder, hoping that he’s having the right effect on Yuuri.

By the slack, dumbfounded expression on his face, he does.

“Don’t make me wait any longer, Yuuri,” he says, his voice coming out low and raspy.

Yuuri’s on the move by his next gasp of breath. The mattress shifts and whines softly with every move. There’s the crinkle of plastic as he grabs the lube and condoms that Viktor dropped without realizing. Viktor closes his eyes and holds his breath when everything goes quiet. He shudders when he feels the soft brush of lips on the back of his neck, so feather light that it feels reverent. He’s so focused on the sensation that he gets startled when Yuuri’s slick fingers slide agaisnt him, gentle and just shy of being a tease.

“Okay?”

Viktor nods, pushing his hips back insistently.

The tip of Yuuri’s finger swirls around his entrance, pressure growing gradually until he slips inside, and the sound Viktor lets out is undignified and full of need. Yuuri kisses along his shoulders as he ever so gently fucks him with one lonely finger, only managing to work Viktor into an even more frantic state.

“More,” Viktor pleads, voice small and muffled by the corner of the pillow.

Yuuri breathes heavily against his spine, pushing another finger in alongside the first. It burns slightly, and he welcomes it. He wants more. Groans for it. But Yuuri sees it fit to do this with an excruciating amount of care, finger-fucking him slowly, his lips a never ending teasing caress on his back.

Viktor gets to a level of desperation that has him reaching back to grab Yuuri’s wrist, trying to force him to speed up a little. But Yuuri is weirdly strong and relentless.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he whines, looking over his shoulder to shoot Yuuri his best pout.

Yuuri hums, his hand stilling. “What’s that saying that you like so much? _Do it right or not at all?_ ” Oh, and the smirk he gives Viktor is vicious.

“You beautiful demon,” Viktor huffs, head flopping back to the pillow. “You’re not supposed to use my own words against me.”

Yuuri laughs at him, and it’s the only time _that_ has ever has been acceptable in bed - let alone be able to make Viktor’s skin tingle. Either way, Yuuri begins to move his hand again, though at least he moves a little faster now. On one thrust in has a surge of heat flowing from deep in his belly, a long, needy sound falling from his throat. Yuuri’s lips find themselves at the base of Viktor’s liquefying spine, crawling up with the occasional flick of a tongue.

He keeps on with that until his lips are back at the nape of Viktor’s nape, his breath hot and tickling the skin there.

“Yuuri,” he chokes out, shaking with arousal, “please- I’m ready- I’m gonna explode if you make me wait any longer-’

Another chuckle bubbles from Yuuri, smile pressed to the back of Viktor’s neck. “So dramatic.”

Viktor grumbles, driving his hips up. He grinds his ass in to Yuuri’s cock in the process, the heat of it a shock to his cooled skin. It pulls a moan from Yuuri, forehead pressed between Viktor’s shoulder. He gives one hard thrust against Viktor’s ass, and Viktor’s mouth waters.

He’s whining a second after when Yuuri pulls away entirely, leaving him cold and empty. His mouth opens, ready to plead to Yuuri, but then he hears ripping and the bed shifts as Yuuri shuffles in to position behind him. Knees planted at either side of Vikitor’s thighs, he rips open a condom, sighing when he slips it on. Viktor bites back another moan, arching his back instead so his ass is in the best position. He looks back over his shoulder to see Yuuri with a deep flush that spills over his neck and chest, his hair falling in to his face, and wearing nothing but his glasses- which is _unfairly_ hot. Cock in one hand, he reaches out to grope Viktor with the other, white teeth peek out as he bites his lip. His dark, hungry eyes flit upwards, a smirking flickering over his face as their gazes meet. He pushes forward, pushes _in_ , and Viktor can’t keep up with the eye contact. A long, low whine escapes his throat as he shoves his face in to the pillow while Yuuri fills him inch by relentless inch.

“Viktor,” Yuuri pants when he’s buried inside. He leans over Viktor, grabbing on to the bedding at either side of Viktor and kissing the space between Viktor’s shoulders again. Viktor can’t breathe. He pushes his face in to the pillow harder.

Yuuri pulls back and pushes forward in an experimental little thrust. Viktor kicks his feet, his whine muffled. There’s another quiet laugh before Yuuri pushes himself on to all fours, his next thrust not an experiment at _all_ \- the force of it punching what little air was left from Viktor’s lungs.

Yuuri’s hands move- one hooking on his shoulder, the other his hip- and then he’s _fucking_ Viktor. Viktor’s survival instincts kick in, lifting his head from the pillow to keep him from smothering himself. As soon his mouth opens an endless string of moans fall out, punctuated by sputtering, choked gasps for air.

Somehow, in the middle of it all, his mind takes note of the way Yuuri’s thumbs are rubbing fond little circles on his skin.

It’s a good thing he can’t manage to think enough to talk, because he might’ve just started shouting for Yuuri to marry him already. He pushes himself up on to his elbows, using the bit of leverage to push back against Yuuri’s thrusts, pulling a quiet whine out of Yuuri amidst the loud sounds of slapping skin.

Viktor chants out Yuuri’s name, the warmth in his belly building and building. He needs a hand on his cock- anything , really- he’s aching for it-

“Yuu _ri_ -” he chokes when his hand moves from Viktor’s hip and on to his throbbing cock- and it’s perfect, his palm soft and just a little slick with the lube left over from before- and Viktor’s hips stutter, fucking into Yuuri’s hand and back on to his cock. His mouth hangs open in muted scream, hands tightening in to fists, the heat in his body rising. He feels the tension building, his heart hammering against his ribs.

He cries out Yuuri’s name once more, just as the tensions snaps and his body is washed over with a massive wave of pleasure. He sobs into the pillow, riding it out with frantic rolls of his hips while Yuuri keeps thrusting in to him. As the static starts to leave his ears he can register the sounds Yuuri is making- small, broken ones, strained with need. His hand is still wrapped around Viktor’s cock, unmoving and seeming forgotten as Yuuri chases his own orgasm. Viktor twists to look over his shoulder, reaching back to stroke Yuuri’s trembling thigh. He hisses as Yuuri thrusts in and the over-sensitivity becomes a bit too much, biting his lip as he meets Yuuri’s eyes.

“Come on Yuuri-” Viktor says, voice thready and shaking. “-I want to feel you come inside me.”

Yuuri groans, throwing his head back as his hips stutter, his breathing harsh and his grip on Viktor’s hip even harsher.

Despite being separated by a condom, Viktor feels himself glowing with satisfaction anyway, having to finally gotten to live out what he’s been daydreaming about for months now.

Yuuri stays buried inside him as he catches his breath before brushing a kiss to Viktor’s shoulder and gently pulling out. Viktor melts in to a puddle of happiness in the mess on the bedding. He’s gonna feel sticky and awful, but he’s too sleepy to care at the moment. His mind stirs at the sound of the sink running in the bathroom, his chest filling with warmth when Yuuri comes back to the bed with a wet rag. He tickles Viktor’s side to get him to roll over.

“No tickling,” Viktor grumbles, petulant and pouting while Yuuri cleans him off.

Yuuri laughs and kisses his pout away. Viktor watches as he walks back to the bathroom, tossing the rag somewhere and shutting off the light, before strolling back, naked and relaxed in a way Viktor’s never gotten even close to seeing before. Viktor tries to take in as much as he can in the dim light streaming from the space between the curtains while Yuuri peels down the blankets on the second bed- trying to memorize the shape of his thighs and softness on his belly-

“Well-” Viktor’s attention snaps back to Yuuri’s face, a small teasing smirk back there. “-are you gonna lay in your mess all night or join me?”

Viktor groans a little as he gets up,body protesting every movement. He face-plants in to the other bed, snuggling in to the pillow as Yuuri chuckles and lays the blankets over him. He slips off his glasses and sets them on the nightstand between the beds before walking around to the other side, slipping in and shuffling closer to Viktor. Viktor squirms back until their bodies are touching, and Yuuri takes that as his invitation to wrap himself around Viktor, humming quietly and nuzzling the nape of Viktor’s neck.

***

Viktor’s head is throbbing, but his face is also an inch away from Yuuri’s, so things were actually pretty amazing.

“Is Monday going to be weird?” Yuuri asks with a thoughtful frown as he runs his fingers through Viktor’s hair.

“No, of course not,” Viktor answers with an ease he shouldn’t have with such an awful hangover.

Yuuri hummed, frown clinging.

Viktor pushed his chin forward, closing the space between them with the intent to kiss that look away.

***

Monday was _very_ weird.

As it turns out, having sex with the guy you’ve been crushing on once (or rather, as many times as you can over the course of about twenty-four hours) doesn’t actually mean you’ll _stop_ thinking about having more sex with him.

Who would have thought!

_As it turns out_ , you’ll just be entirely too distracted to think about anything _but_ having more sex as soon as they’re in your eye-line again! Weird!

Viktor licks his lips, staring at the screen of his work-issued laptop without registering the fact that the screen went dark minutes ago. Yuuri’s tapping his foot and a pen at incredibly rapid speeds.

“Fuck it,” Yuuri huffs, tossing the pen down and pushing his chair back and standing from his desk in one fluid move. Viktor jolts back, startled, watching Yuuri with wide eyes as he strides across their small office. He drags Viktor’s chair away from his desk and climbs in to Viktor’s lap while Viktor watches in shock. His mind doesn’t catch up until Yuuri’s tugging his head back with a gentle grip on his hair and his mouth is hot and demanding for Viktor to respond. He has his hands all over Yuuri after that, groping and squeezing, hungry for anything and everything Yuuri has to offer. The trip had only managed to make Viktor’s need so much more overwhelming. _Now_ he knew what he can have and now his mind can constantly torture him with the knowledge...

“What the hell!?”

The both of them jump, eyes flying to the door of their office where their boss Yakov and one of the interns, the other Yuuri, stand. Viktor still has his hands planted firmly on Yuuri's ass.

“Fucking gross,” Yuri sneers, turning on his heel. “That’s it, I quit,” he says, probably for the third time that morning.

Yakov looks _displeased_ , which while being less animated than his angry looks, means he is beyond angry. Glaring at the two of them he says, “both of you in my office, you’ve got five minutes.”

He slams the door shut, leaving the two of them in stunned silence.

Yuuri turns back and blinks at Viktor, looking horrified. “I just got us fired, didn’t I?”

“Don’t talk like that, my love, I’m just as much part of this as you are.”

Yuuri looks back at him, eyebrow arching. “We just got us fired?”

Viktor smiles, reaching up to tap Yuuri’s nose and wink at him. “There you go, team player.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes and it’s somehow dripping with fondness. “ _Viktor-_ ”

Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri's waist, pulling him agaisnt his chest. “Kiss me.”

“Viktor! We’re supposed to be in Yakov’s office in five minutes.”

“So, we can kiss for four and walk there very fast.”

A laugh bursts out of Yuuri, forehead resting on Viktor’s. He sighs, their lips meeting once again.

Viktor hums his satisfaction. “That’s definitely worth getting fired for.

 

 

 


End file.
